Only love can hurt like this
by LanaThredson
Summary: My first story, Its an alternative story for Oliver and Lana in American Horror Story: Asylum
1. Chapter 1

**American Horror Story**

**Only Love Can Hurt Like This**

_What if Lana fell in love with Oliver when he kidnapped her and she had their baby and they lived happily ever after or so it seemed._

**Chapter One**

Lana had been down in Oliver's basement for many months she was now 6 months pregnant, being trapped meant she had no way of dealing with her condition she was forced to have his baby growing inside her and there was nothing she could do.

One morning when she woke up or was it even morning Lana could never really tell, there weren't any windows down in the basement, she guessed it was morning because she could smell the French toast that Oliver always had for breakfast, things felt different today Lana felt a strange feeling that she hadn't felt in an awfully long time she was almost too scared to even acknowledge the feelings given what it might mean for her.

When she first saw Dr Oliver Threadson she knew even though he was completely the wrong gender that she desired that he was very handsome, he had a presence about him one that made you feel safe that was of course until she found out who he really was.

In all the months that Lana had been held down in that god awful basement Oliver had been the only other living soul she had any contact with, oh how she longed for human contact for someone that would come and save her from the hell that she was stuck in.

Lana could feel her feelings for Oliver changing and she didn't like it she didn't want these feeling they were too horrid to even think about and yet they were there in her heart, the hate and disgust she once felt for Oliver were diminishing and a strange love for him was growing just like the child inside of her, his child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Because of these new disturbing feelings Lana was able to be with Oliver without completely shutting off and going to a different place in her head, the first time Oliver violated her she just laid back and wished for death to come and find her, now it was different she wasn't completely repulsed by his touch and that scared the hell out of her.

Oliver insisted on talking to the baby inside Lana he said that he wanted him to get used to his Daddy's voice, Lana knew that Oliver would make this child his entire life he wanted this new baby to have the one thing he never had, a Mother so for Lana that meant being wrapped in bubble wrap.

Lana's bump was growing and she could feel the baby moving around, he would always go crazy when Lana would touch her tummy and talk to him, The fact that she could feel herself loving this baby and loving Oliver seemed so bizarre what does that say about me Lana thought this man who raped her and murdered women and the love of her life was now someone she loved, did that make her just as crazy?

It was getting closer to the date when the baby was supposed to arrive and to Lana's surprise Oliver took her up the stairs of the basement one afternoon and led her down the hall this had been the first time Oliver had let her out of the basement without being tied to something, he stopped at the door at the end of the hall inside was a nursery it was full of everything a baby could possibly need, Lana went in and looked around the room she didn't want to but she couldn't help but cry, at that moment her water broke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Oliver didn't trust Lana enough to take her to the hospital; he was worried she would leave him, so their baby was born at home in the basement the whole thing was over in just over 4 hours and there he was a tiny little baby boy so fresh and innocent untouched by the horror of the world and the pain and sadness that had led to him being created, when Oliver delivered the boy he began to cry he gave the baby to Lana and she began to cry too the two of them just laid there in each other's arms with their new little boy.

Lana saw a look in Oliver's eyes when he was staring at the baby and she knew then that Oliver would never hurt him, Johnny that's what they were going to call him.

For the first time in so long that day Lana felt happy well as happy as she could be she felt Johnny was a little ray of sunshine in the darkness that had become her life since discovering Briarcliff and Oliver.

Lana laid in bed staring at Johnny he was only a few hours old and could barely open his eyes but already he had done so much for Lana, he seemed to fill a whole in her heart where Wendy once lived she still missed Wendy terribly and thought about her everyday but Johnny made her ache seem less severe.

The first night with Johnny Lana had the best sleep she's had in a long time even though she had to get up every couple of hours to feed Johnny she felt peaceful Lana and Oliver where sleeping in the same bed and Johnny was in a bassinet next to Lana, maybe that was another reason Lana slept so soundly because Oliver was right next to her, during the night she felt herself grab a hold Oliver and pull him close to cuddle him.

When Lana woke up in the morning she couldn't help but think how weird everything was all the feeling she had for Oliver and for Johnny it wasn't right she shouldn't be feeling this way but there was no ignoring it she loved Johnny with all her heart and she loved Oliver too.


End file.
